


一个化妆间后台PWP

by gingerrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerrrr/pseuds/gingerrrr
Summary: Damien/NunoRPS预警NC17大概是老司机带萌新，结果反被吃抹干净。我我我我我太喜欢年下了(*/ω╲*)





	一个化妆间后台PWP

“不行，我肯定会搞砸。”Damien Sargue在化妆间里来回走动。离开场还有一个多小时，他已经换画好妆换好蓝色的戏服，托罗密欧与朱丽叶大热的福，还没满20岁的他已经拥有了独立化妆间，虽然小而简陋，但至少更衣时不用在热死人的后台挤作一团。  
此刻他在自己的小化妆间里坐立不安踱来踱去，Nuno Resende坐在梳妆镜前的折叠椅上，下巴搁在手臂上趴在扶手上看着他转来转去，他今天不用上台，穿了自己休闲服来看排练。  
“得了吧Damien您又不是第一天上台，舞台每天都会有不同的情况发生，这很正常。”Nuno说，他试图安抚焦虑的Damien。  
是的，前一天的演出发生了一些小小的不完美，Damien为此非常懊恼。  
“不，Nuno，我今天肯定会搞砸，我现在甚至已经想不起那句唱词。”Damien绝望的捂住了脸。  
“您只是紧张了。”他站起身，把Damien按在折叠椅上坐下，Damien还是捂着脸，念叨着完蛋了一类的话。Nuno摸摸他的脑袋，把他的下巴抬起来对他说：“来吧，我来帮您放松一下。”  
他在Damien脚前跪下，舔舔嘴唇，拉开了Damein的裤子。  
Damien有些惊慌和窘迫，试图把裤子拽回来。  
“别担心，交给我。”Nuno柔声说，轻轻推开Damien的手，把Damien的性器从最里层的内裤里掏出来。  
“哇哦…”年轻人的良好发育让他小小的咋舌。他撸动Damien的包皮，让龟头完全露出来，他嗅到了年轻雄性的味道，但他毫不犹豫的含住了，舌头擦过冠状沟的时候Damien抽了一口气，但当下面的筋膜被温热的舌头抚慰时他迅速的勃起了。  
哈，尚未脱离青春期男孩儿。Nuno不由得想起自己二十上下的时候，在体育学校，周围都是身材健美，散发着过多荷尔蒙的男孩。他深深的把Damien吞进去，直到鼻子碰到卷曲的毛发。  
Damien抽噎着，膝盖有点震颤，Nuno一边努力吞吐一边轻抚着他的大腿和膝盖，试图让他镇定。他悄悄斜过脸，用余光探查Damien的表情，Damian的长头发垂在脑后，咬着嘴唇看着天花板。Nuno突然有点坏心眼的大力吮吸他的龟头前段。  
“不行！Nuno，我…快放开。”Damien慌乱的试图推开Nuno的肩膀，Nuno丝毫不予理会，他压抑住呕吐反射，给Damien来了个深喉，Damien立刻射了出来。Nuno被呛到了，他吐出Damien的阴茎坐在地上剧烈咳嗽。平定呼吸后，他抬头看看Damien，年轻人满面潮红，惊魂未定的喘着粗气。他爬起来拍拍Damien的肩膀，用化妆台上的纸巾擦擦脸，将门打开一条缝，确定走廊没人后一路小跑去洗手间简单漱漱口抹了一下脸。  
完毕他又有些担心，决定回Damien的化妆间看看。  
Damien看上去镇定了不少，正对着镜子整理头发。从镜子的反射看见Nuno推门探进脑袋，立即站起来把Nuno拉进来抵在门上。Nuno有点慌乱，年轻人比他高了一大截，现在正居高临下的盯着他，眼睛里迸发出一些大概可以被称之为愤怒的情感。但是出乎他的意料，Damien偏过头吻住了他的嘴唇。  
哦这个吻可真糟，Nuno不禁腹诽。他觉得自己该付起点责任，他撬开Damien的牙齿，勾引他的舌头，轻轻撕咬吮吸他的下唇。Damien发出微弱的哼哼，腰胯向前顶弄。Nuno感受到了，他突然发现自己已经忘了青春期男孩的不应期有多短。  
Damien有点粗鲁的把他翻过来按在墙上，Nuno有点不安的敲了敲墙壁，试图检查一下这是面真正的墙，还是涂了石膏伪装成墙的隔板。  
年轻人显然顾不上这么多，他扯开两个人的裤子，扶着自己急躁的向Nuno的臀缝里探。  
“停、停，这样不行…那个，乳膏。”Nuno指向化妆台上的凡士林，虽然并不理想，但胜过没有。  
Damien放开他，把凡士林拿在手里。  
“先用一根手指，涂进来。”  
Damien遵循教导，挖了一坨凡士林探进Nuno的入口。微凉的触感让Nuno有些不舒服，但他很快适应了，“好的，两根手指，像剪刀那样。”  
在Nuno的指挥下，Damien用两根手指在他体内做剪刀交叉，Nuno做了几个深呼吸，差不多了，他给自己打气。  
“可以了。小心你的衣服。”他说，话音刚落Damien就扶着自己长驱直入。  
Nuno还是忍不住骂了一句脏话，“小伙子，慢一点。”  
他听见Daimen在他耳朵后面极力稳住呼吸，等自己适应了一会儿，他开始前后小幅度的摇晃胯部，Damien接收到讯号一般立即开始大力抽插，“Nuno、Nuno”年轻人絮絮叨叨的叫他名字，仿佛有点哭腔，Nuno觉得自己也有点想哭，他已经完全软了，并且也不指望对方第一次就能找到他的前列腺，说实话，到现在为止，已经让他觉得足够顺利了。  
他趴在墙上，有点破罐破摔，突然耳朵贴在墙上听到喀啦一声门锁的声音让他打了个激灵，寒毛立起，背后出了一身冷汗，Damien被他因紧张而收缩的内壁绞紧，面孔埋在他脖颈里抽噎了一下射在他体内。  
当Nuno发现这惊悚的门锁声只是隔壁房间传来的时候，他彻底瘫软了，沿着墙滑坐在地上。Damien试图把他拉起来，他只是摆摆手，“让我就这样休息一下。”他催促Damien去后台，Damien依依不舍的亲了亲他的太阳穴。  
Nuno一个人瘫了一会儿，爬起来用纸巾给自己随意清理了一下，排练厅那儿有个简易的淋浴房，他也许可以偷偷的溜过去用一下。演出应该快开始，他听到模模糊糊的掌声和欢呼。原本他应该和平时一样去后台，坐在舞台侧面的地板上看完整场演出，但他今天有点犹豫。他去空荡荡的排练厅淋浴清理，一个人在那儿待到了散场，然后悄悄从员工通道溜出去混进退场的观众里。  
“今天的罗密欧太完美了！性感极了！”他旁边一个女孩兴奋的对同伴说，另一个女孩咯咯笑起来，“真不敢想象被他抱在怀里是什么感觉！”她俩都脸颊红润眼神发亮。  
Nuno停下脚步，他觉得今天自己应该有点特权，于是他转身逆着人流大步走回去，他要去后台，而且他猜他可以独享罗密欧的拥抱。


End file.
